When the Moon Comes Out
by Starscream'sAngel
Summary: It's been a few months since Dark Gaia's defeat, but Sonic still feels that power pulseing through him. Will he retain his humanity, if you can call it that? Or will he become the monster every one thinks he is? Why am I asking you this?
1. Chapter 1

**Riders of the Night**

**SA: I decided to make a Were-hog fanfiction due to the utter LACK of them -_-*. You'd think with it being a year old that the Were-hog would have more that one pages' worth of stories**

**Sonic: O_o …. WTF?**

**SA: Oh and the title of the Fic is the chapters name to. I'm running out of idea's **

**(editors note: When the Moon comes out~ just a suggestion for the title XP)**

***Shadow's POV***

** It was a beautiful night to go out for a race or two, but tonight, everyone stopped going out at night. I had noticed it little by little, but now, all of the minor racers and some of the Pro's stopped showing up. This included Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Cream (though, she never can go out after 6:00pm). I didn't get it. Why would they just up and disappear? I mean, they was never afraid of much, save Sonic, he wasn't afraid of anything.**

** "Hey Shadow!" I heard a familiar voice call. I looked up to see it was Knuckles, everyone's favorite red echidna.**

**"Have you seen Sonic?" He yelled while diving down to me, landing perfectly.I gave him a X. (A/N: For those of you who don't know X rank/rating is, it's the best rank/rating you can get.)**

**"No, I haven't for awhile." I said with my usual monotone voice.**

**"Huh, well that's weird. I mean normally I'd hear something about one of Sonic's antics. Look at the city here....He'd be wining races left and right, but he's not even racing. It's just a little off for him, am I right?" Knuckles told me.**

** I showed no acknowledgement, except for a simple nod. We raced soon after, and then soon after that, I went to get a drink. When I was at the drink stand, I saw someone in a big coat. The coat looked like it was custom made just for him. Now normally, I wouldn't care about him, but it was as if I knew the person. I probably did at one time... I got my drink, and then, without moving my head, I took a peek under his hood to identify him. I couldn't see anything, not even his eyes, but I did notice that the strangers hands where… strange. Deathly pale blue, and with claws."Do you race for gears?" He asked me. His voice was very deep, and sort of raspy."Yes I do, want does it matter to you?" I asked, then saw a gear next to him. It was quickly and immediately hidden from view soon after I saw it."I wanted to challenge you to a race." He said, I could tell he was smiling under his hood, "Do you think you're up for it?" He demanded more than asked."Hmmmm… I accept your challenge, prepare to lose." I said with every bit of intimidation that I could muster."Be here at 10 p.m. or you forfeit." The man said then racing off on a gear, then grinding down a rail, and out of sight."What the HELL?" I said. I ordered another drink, and went on to my apartment. ________________________________________________________________________**

**SA: Ok Shadow is a bad ass and I loved doing his actions, and my Editor Tricity might've liked editing **

**Shadow: I REFUSE TO BE A PUPPET FOR YOU ENTERTAINMENT!!**

**SA: Shut up, before I do something I'll regret for the next 10 minutes. What do you think Tricity?**

**Tricity: Nice job on the story so far. I liked how you added Shadow in there, and yes, I did have fun with this ^-^. I hope all of you fanfiction readers liked it as well :). And yes, I do have an account of my own in-case you are wondering ;D. Don't forget to review on the way out please! Bye XD!**


	2. The Race

**Before The Race**

***Third person POV***

_The Day After Dark Gaia's Defeat _

Sonic couldn't believe it, even though he and Chip had put Dark Gaia back to rest and Chip had gone back to sleep too. Sonic still had his dark form. It was unbelievable, his dark form that needed the dark energy of Dark Gaia. Was still with him…

_Six Months Later_

Sonic had lived in the city Megalopolis, the biggest racing city on Mobius, for a while now. He had become more…Nocturnal now. Sleep all day, literally, and be up all night racing people to try and get back to his pro standard. It was rather easy really. He had already won twice so what would a third time hurt? It's not like he had anything better to do. Sonic yawned it was just before sunset, he looked at the clock to see it was 9'a clock. He had an hour to get ready and meet Shadow at that drink stall he was at.

***Mean While at the Drink Stall XD***

_***First person***_

'_I wonder… why did he seem to know me?'_ I thought as I was leaning against the stall waiting for the Stranger, I had gotten there early at about 9:30. I looked to see the man coming on a gear meant for speed and power. He still had the coat on and even tough he was going over 170 it never reveled his form. He slowed then jumped off and held the gear in his right hand.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yes, and may I ask, who is it I'm racing?" I asked

"You win. I tell you." He said bluntly

"And if I lose?"

"Then you lose."

*This part was made by my editor Tricity*

I nodded in response "So from where do we begin, and where would we finish?" I asked.

As he explained, I listened intently, and when he was done explaining, we both went to the starting point, where a town's person had volunteered to tell us when to go and was waiting for us.

"Alright, ready you two?" asked the townsmen.

We both simply nodded, and when he yelled "Go!", we were off.

We were neck in neck, accelerating to tremendous speeds the faster we went, but I was more determined then he was....I had to find out who exactly this guy was, and I would NOT lose.

The closer we got to the finish line, the more and more determined I was, I suddenly started to inch further and further past him, not looking back, not going to get distracted by anything...

Right before He and I hit the finish line though, a camera flashed and He and I suddenly skidded to a stop after we crossed the finish line.

"That was a close race..." he commented.

"C'mon, hurry up!" yelled Knuckles at the camera he was holding "Aha!" he said as the camera spit out a picture of me and the stranger crossing the finish line.

"So? Who won?" the stranger asked.

"Shadow did, but not by much..." said Knuckles "He was only like a centimeter past you."

The stranger sighed and nodded "Well Shadow, I see you were more determined then I was in winning...I guess I have to show you who I really am now, after all, a promise is a promise."

*end of Tricity's written part of the story*

* * *

SA: Cliffy XD

* * *

A/N: I really don't think that's was it is


End file.
